Our Stories of Tomorrow
by xMidnightHowls
Summary: Who ever said being a teenager was easy, lied. Gave a big fat lie. And Orion never did like lies, only if they came from her. OC/OC.
1. The Darkness Before Dawn

**Okay, this story is about Elsa's son and my OC from our time. **

**I don't own Frozen.**

* * *

><p>"Natalia, what the hell was that?"<p>

"I'm trying, ok? I'm sorry."

"Well, sorry doesn't cut it. Get your head in the game."

_What the- Conceal it._

_Who does she think- Don't feel it._

Natalia sucks in a breath of fresh air. Filing her lungs with oxygen, she tries to relax.

_You can do this, come on. _

_Conceal it, don't feel it_.

She chants in her head, then exhales through the nose. She opens her eyes and she knows that she can do it. This is it; it's now or never. She looks back at her team's goalie and raises her hand while looking around.

_Okay, I only got one marking me. I can do this. _

She chants again, fingers twitching, adrenaline flowing, feet itching to run, lungs burning- the goalie kicks the ball, sending it flying past the line that marks the half of the field.

Natalia starts running. The ball crashes down between two defenders, both who miss it as it bounces toward her.

In that same second, she has it.

_You can do this. _

A defender passes by her-

_Come on._

-but she easily flicks the ball to her right and evades her.

_"Natalia what the hell was that?" _

_No, what? You can do this. _

She kicks the ball forward a little.

_You can't do this._

The other team's goalie reaches out.

_You're a failure. _

_No! Conceal it, _

Fingers twitching, adrenaline flowing, feet running, lungs burning and Natalia kicks the ball.

_Conceal it, don't-_

The goalie stops it.

_-feel it. _

Now, as she stands there dumbfounded, she hears it. She hears the screams of frustration from her teammates.

_Conceal it, _

She hears the disapproving yell from her coach.

_Don't feel it._

She hears the roar from the sea of parents.

"Natalia, what the hell was that?!"

_I-I'm sorry. _

She jogs back as the goalie kicks the ball.

_I'm trying. _

The ball soars through the air, and just when it hits the ground, the referee blows his whistle.

_We could've won. _

She walks to the bench, head down, shoulders slumped.

_Now we lost and it's your entire fault._

Natalia looks up, puts on a fake smile and she knows-

_Well, a tie isn't that bad. _

-she knows that she's not going to hear the end of it.

* * *

><p>"Good game."<p>

Natalia smiles a little and hugs him.

"Thanks, dad." She says, and then frowns with his next comment.

"You played really well."

She looks up, eyebrow raises. "At least someone thinks that."

Now he looks at her, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing, just forget it." But she doesn't.

* * *

><p>Prince Orion of Arendelle stands quietly in front of his mother.<p>

She, on the other hand, is nowhere near quiet. Queen Elsa of Arendelle is mad, and when she's mad, it's not pretty.

"In all my years I have never- Orion? Orion!"

"What? Oh yes, mother, you where saying?"

The Queen sighs and straitens her spine.

Orion never did quite like her like this. He didn't like this regal aura she always seems to have in this room- the throne room. He likes her best when she smiles, not when she has that stoical demeanor.

"Orion, you're my heir. You know what that means, right?"

He nods. It means not getting in trouble; not going out exploring; learning five languages; studying all day, everyday; it means not having friends; _it means_-

"Orion."

He breathes, his knuckles open and the fire in his eyes diminishes.

"Yes, what? I'm sorry."

The Queen smiles. A real smile, not like the fake ones she has had to put up ever since- _no, not now_. There is a time and place for everything and now is not a time for that.

"Apart from being my heir, you are my son."

Orion looks down, he hadn't meant for any harm. He just wanted to look around the village and, if it weren't for his stupid and useless powers he-

"Orion."

He breathes again and looks up. Dark blue eyes meet frosty blue ones and he sees it, he sees her smile. Her mother smiles, that makes him smile too.

"Come here." She says standing up and opening her arms wide. Her smile increases when he steps toward her.

"I love you, you know that, right?" She whispers as she engulfs her son in her arms.

"Yes, I love you too." He says and relaxes.

He didn't live an easy life, not at all, but he at least had some help along the way.

"I'm here for you." Elsa says and releases him from the hug.

Orion steps back and nods. He doesn't like to show weakness, so he stands straight and bows.

"Excuse me mother, I have to attend to my classes."

"Of course, off you go." The Queen murmurs, lost in thoughts, she sits back in her throne.

Orion walks away.

It's good that he did because if he hadn't, he would've seen Elsa hesitate and open her mouth. Open it to tell him to stay, take a break and talk with her. She of all people knows what it's like to train to rule. She knows the loneliness and she has tried, tried so hard for him to not have this life. To go out and live, but she can't.

She can't because she doesn't know how.

That's why she closes her mouth and thinks.

_I'll give him a few days off. _She thinks. _Of course I'll have to make preparations… but it's perfect. _

Elsa smiles, "Kai!" She yells. A few moments later, a plump old man stands in front of her. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

She smiles at one of her oldest friends. "Can you tell me where my husband has gone off to?"

* * *

><p>Natalia lies down in the sand. She loves it, the feel of it against the palms of her hands. The way it molds and forms to anything she desires. She absolutely loves it.<p>

"Hey Nat, we're going upstairs, okay?" Andy, one of her best friends says.

She nods, "Okay, I'll be there soon."

"Great, don't take too long though, it's getting dark." He says, as he and their other friends head inside.

Natalia sighs and lays her head down in the sand. Her eyes slowly close.

The sound of thunder wakes her up.

_What? How long have I been out? _

Another clash of thunder.

_Holy shit!_ She stands up and starts running.

_Which way is it?_

Everything is dark. "Hello!" She yells,

_Nothing. _

A bolt of lighting.

"Somebody, please," She yells again. Her voice is muffled by thunder.

Waves crash so far up the shore that she can almost feel the water.

_Nothing. _

Thunder.

She's freaking out. A gust of wind knocks her back into the sand.

Waves crash. Lighting shines. Thunder breaks.

_Oh god. _

She stands up and starts running, she doesn't know where. She just runs.

The water reaches her knees now, and she sees light.

A bright, shining orb of light a couple of feet away from her.

Waves crash. Lighting shines. Thunder breaks.

_Nothing. _

Another blast of wind lifts her from the floor.

She screams as the wind takes her to the orb.

Waves crash. Lighting shines. Thunder breaks.

Then, as she touches the orb, she feels nothing.

Nothing but darkness.

.

.

.

_Darkness._

* * *

><p><em>Je m'appelle Orion. Je a 16 ans. J'habite á Arendelle.<em>

Orion writes down in his notebook. He had taken a new liking to the French culture and had asked his mother for French classes. She of course, had been ecstatic and complied faster than blinking.

With a sigh, he stands up and stretches. He smiles contently when he hears the popping of his bones and the sweet relaxation that follows.

"Orion?" A voice asks and knocks on his bedroom door.

"Yes?" He asks standing straight.

A second later, his parents step into the room.

"We have something to tell you." His father states, throwing an arm around his mother's shoulder.

Orion raises a brow. It wasn't like his parent to do something like this. "Great, what is it?"

His parents look at each other. "We want you to take a vacation."

Orion gasps. "You want- a vacation- me- wait, what?"

The Queen laughs, "We think that you deserve some time off."

"Really? Wow, thanks." Orion chuckles and sits on his bed. "Where will I be going?"

The King smiles and sits next to him. "You know the story of The Great Freeze, correct?"

Orion nods, his eyes travel to see his mother's reaction. She looks perfectly fine, contrary to what he thought.

"Well, we want you to spend two weeks in that castle, to clear your head." His mother finishes.

Orion's eyes go wide. "Really?" He had never gone to see the castle himself and to spend two weeks there- you could say he's excited.

"Now, we still have some things to plan but,-" He cuts her off.

_Two weeks of solitude. _

As he starts to ponder on the thought, he doesn't know what to feel.

Instead, he feels nothing, and it bothers him.

He feels _nothing._

.

.

.

Then _darkness_.


	2. The Meeting

**Omigosh this is like the longest I've ever written. EVER. **

_**Everything in italic is a flashback. **_

Day 1- The Meeting

"I'll see you in two weeks." Orion says as he hugs his parents. A week had passed since they had announced his vacation, with today being his departing date.

"Of course." Queen Elsa of Arendelle states. A tingling feeling had formed in the back of her head. The last two people she loved that went in a two-week vacation had never come back.

"Be safe." King Henry of the Southern Isles says and stands next to his wife. She clings to his arm.

"Goodbye!" Orion yells back.

"He'll be fine." Henry murmurs and wraps his arms around Elsa. The Snow Queen instantly relaxes and nods her head.

_Of course he will._

* * *

><p>"<em>Mother, why must I meet this many suitors? I haven't even come of age!"<em>

"_Orion, I told you. You need to have options for when you're older. That means making their acquaintance now."_

_Orion sighs and straightens his suit. "Why must I look for suitors and not for love?" He looks down. _

_The Queen's eyes soften; she knows what it's like. Having a handful of princess that play the game for her affection, but it was necessary. _

"_Orion," She begins, setting herself next to her son. "You know I love your father very deeply, right?" _

_He nods, his gaze still not leaving the floor. _

"_If you know that, you must also know that if I hadn't married him, the Southern Isle would've raged war with us." _

_Orion nods again. He does not like the idea of his parents marring for something other than love, but he understands it._

_And at least they do love each other know. He thinks._

"_Our marriage was arranged," Elsa continues slowly, looking at her son's reaction. "but I can tell you that it has been the second best thing that has happened to me." _

_Orion looks at her. "Right after you and your sister's birth." The Snow Queen smiles at her eldest son. _

_He smiles back. Maybe love doesn't always come to you. He thinks._

_Maybe you just have to find it._

* * *

><p>With a grunt, Natalia falls forward. Luckily, her landing is softened by something white and cold.<p>

_Snow? Why the hell am I covered in snow?_

She stands up, then immediately sits back down as a wave of vertigo courses through her. Quickly she doubles over and vomits the remnants of her pizza in the soft powder.

"Ew." She states and looks away. _Well that's nasty._

She stands back up, and slowly makes her way out of the clearing. A gasp escapes her lips as a beautiful panorama of white mountains expand before her.

_I'm so confused. _

She shivers; a terrible thought forms in her head while she looks down at her soccer uniform.

_Well. Fuck me, that's just great. _

Natalia wraps her arms around herself and starts walking, the spikes in her football shoes making the trip somewhat easier.

_It had to be fucking snow. Out of all the things, snow. _She scoffs. Her lips are turning purple, and she's loosing felling in her fingers and pretty much everywhere.

_This is great. My tombstone will read: Natalia: great friend, daughter and student. Cause of death: Fucking snow. _

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks of solitude. <em>

Orion thinks.

_What am I to do, by myself, for two weeks? _

Orion sighs. Ever since his parting, around four hours have passed and he has never been so eager to reach a destination. Ever.

He narrows his eyes as he spots movement up ahead. Straightaway his hand reaches for his sword and he unsheathes it. The shining silver weapon lies perfectly in his palm.

Orion smiles. _Maybe this trip might end up more interesting than expected after all. _

His blue eyes turn crimson, blood red crimson. His sword catches on fire and he kicks his horse making him charge toward the figure.

"Who goes there?" He roars and his eyes narrow even more when he spots footprints.

"Wa-wait!" A voice states hesitantly. A figure steps from behind a pine tree.

Orion eyes go wide. "You-You're a girl. What are you doing here?" His sword promptly stops burning and he sheathes it.

She's around 5'4, with big brown eyes and olive skin. The thing that captivates Orion most about her, is her hair. He's not quite sure if it's blonde or brown. Or a mix of both.

"I-I'm Nat-Natal-i-ia" The girl states. Her teeth clatter and she's shivering. He doesn't miss the uncanny look she gives his sword.

"Here." Orion says, handing her his coat, not that he needed it anyway. "I'm Prin- Orion, just Orion." He doesn't want to give too much away, since he still doesn't know who this girl is.

_I still don't know if I can trust her. If she's from Arendelle, she'll recognize me. _

"Th-thanks." She murmurs gratefully.

"You're not from around here, are you?" The young prince takes account, for the first time, her odd choice of clothing- some sort of burgundy shirt and short pants that cover only half of her thighs.

_Only if mother were here to see this, _He chuckles. _She'd think of it as a scandal. _

Natalia laughs, "Where is it that we are exactly?" She clutches the black robe around herself tighter.

Orion narrows his eyes. "We're in the outskirts of Arendelle."

Her eyes widen. "Arendelle? What? Where is that?"

Orion's eyes narrow even more. "In Norway."

Natalia sits down in the snow. "Norway?! We're in Norway? Do you have a cell phone I can use?"

"A _cell phone_? What is that?"

"Oh god." She stands up and starts moving back and forth. "What year is this?"

Orion chuckles, "2013. Did you strike your skull?" He jumps down from his horse. "Where are you from?"

"This is perfect. Yeah, just go ahead and make me go through this stupid flying white orb of light and knock me into some kind of place in _Norway_, of all place, with this weird guy that has a sword that lights ablaze-Wait. It does catch on fire, right?"

He nods.

"Great, with a guy with a sword that catches on fire and _snow._ Snow everywhere too. Like, I'm from the heat. I like things hot, no cold-"

The young Prince cuts off her rambling. "You haven't answered my question."

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm from Puerto Rico."

"Portorico? Where's that?"

"No, Puerto Rico. It's in the Caribbean."

"Where?"

"Oh my goodness, do you have a map?"

Orion looks around the bags until he finds the thick cream piece of parchment.

"Here."

Natalia opens the paper then hands it back exasperated. "No, not of the area. Of the world, you blond."

The prince frowns; he runs a hand through his pitch-black hair and takes back the map. "I'm not blond."

"It's supposed to be an insult."

"An insult? Why would-"

"You know what? Forget it, map of the world please."

She holds out her hand and Orion's surprised with her attitude.

_Who does she think she is? _

"Do you know who I am?" He asks and raises his eyebrow.

"Yes, you're Orion, I'm Natalia. We've gone through this, remember?"

_She doesn't know who I am. _A new form of excitement form in his chest. _I don't have to be regal. I-I can just be me._

_I'm still not quite sure where I place this girl. _Orion thinks._ But she's certainly not an enemy and she does look like she needs help- _

"I don't have one with me, but I believe that there are in the place I'm going to."

_What are you doing? _He asks himself. _You don't even know her. _

Natalia lowers her hand, and takes a step back. "Wait a sec, I'm confused. Are you indirectly asking me to go with you? 'Cause, I just met you and, no offense or anything, but what if you're a pervert?"

Orion stands up straight. _I'm not a pervert. _

"Miss, I'm merely trying to help. You seem lost and, quite frankly, very confused." He states truthfully.

"Okay, let's go."

_Wait, what?_

She jumps up onto the horse, setting herself comfortably she pats the place behind her.

_She's going to come with me, just like that._

"You're just going to come with me? Just like that?" Orion's eyes go wide.

"I believe everything happens for a reason." She takes hold of the reins. "That means that I stumbled into you to for something. Something that we still have to figure out."

_Well she certainly acts on impulse. _If it were him, god knows how long he would've stayed thinking on what to do.

"And there is also a big possibility that I'm dreaming, so what have I got to loose?" She chuckles. "Now, where to?"

Orion jumps on his horse, Snowflake. He laughs, _Now this, Mother would definitely consider this a scandal._

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?"<p>

"No."

.

.

.

"Are we there yet _now_?"

Sigh. "You just asked me that a minute ago."

"…so I take it that's a no."

"You're lack of impatience amazes me."

"Yeah? Well you're lack of- of… you know what? You're not even worth my time."

"Oh goodness, what a pity. I was starting to feel important."

"Shut up."

Orion laughs. Apart from her constant nagging, he's starting to like this girl. Her feisty façade gives him a chance to experience new things. New ways of talking to people and he likes it. A lot.

Natalia smiles. So far, this dream, or so she thinks, is turning out pretty cool. The only thing that's bothering her is Orion. How did she create him? She had read somewhere that you always remember the faces of the people you meet, so does that mean he's just a random stranger? She doesn't like that idea; she's just starting to like him.

"Now, we have arrived." He announces, jumping down from Snowflake, his horse.

Natalia gasps, thinking had taken her out of reality and now she stands in awe. A gigantic blue castle stands before her. "This is, like, amazing. Screw that, it's like amazing times infinity."

Orion laughs again and helps her down from the horse. Together, the three of them head up the stairs and into that majestic masterpiece.

"And you said your mother built this?" The young girl asks as she gazes at everything.

Blue and purple fill the halls and bright furniture stand everywhere. She runs across a desk. _Mahogany._ She thinks. _This is certainly better than mine._ She retracts her hand and stares at her fingers. _There's no dust. Must've been furnished not long ago._

"Yes, she did." Orion stands straight, a feeling of pride bolts through him.

"And you said she built it with _magic?"_

"Yes, my mother can command ice."

Natalia shrugs, "I think that's kinda weird, but whatever. You also said you can control fire."

Orion blinks. _Weird? No one has ever portrayed my powers as weird. _"Yes, that is also correct."

"Show me." She orders and stands ahead of him. Her eyes shine with a type of curiosity Orion has only seen in small children. _I've only seen that in my sister. _A warm feeling burns in his heart as he thinks about his sister.

The Prince holds up his hand and an instant later, a small flame appears in his palm.

"Wow." Natalia praises. "Never mind it about being weird, that's pretty awesome." She finishes with a laugh.

Orion smiles and laughs as well. Her laugh is contagious.

"Okay, now lets get down to business. Where's the map?"

* * *

><p><em>Ring.<em>

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Beep. "I'm sorry, the person you are trying to call is not available-"_

_Natalia ends the call. With a sigh, she sits down in sidewalk and waits. Three hours had passed since school ended for the day. She chuckles and looks up at the sky. It's so late; you can even see the sun starting to set. _

_She looks down at her phone and sends her mother another message: Mom, where r u? School ended hours ago and I have soccer practice!_

_Natalia presses send and looks at the piece of paper in her hand. _

_Second Semester, Advanced Placement Geometrical Exam #1 _

_Fuck geometry. She thinks, the big C- burns through her soul and she blinks back tears. _

_Stop it! Conceal it, don't feel it. _

_Nat really wasn't one to cry for a grade. Especially a grade in math, since she usually does so well, but getting a C in Advanced Placement is like getting an F in regular. _

_So, with a shaky breath, she rubs her eyes and looks down the road. Nothing._

_Getting a C in math was also horrible when you're the daughter of the CEO of a bank. That's just a disgrace. _

_Stop. Conceal it, don't feel it. _

_A black car turns the corner and she stands up. It stops right before her. She gingerly opens the door and gets in. _

"_Hi, mo-" _

"_Shh! I'm in a conference call." Her mother mouths and starts talking with who knows who about who knows what._

_Natalia leans her head against the window. A sole tear runs down her left eye. _

_Well, at least I tried. She thinks. "Trying isn't good enough." A voice says in her head. _

_Conceal it, don't feel it. _

_Yet she feels it. A knot forms in her throat and the pain in her chest only increases when her mother asks her how her day went. With a swift motion she shows her the exam and she know-_

_Trying has got to count for something, right?_

_-she knows she's not going to hear the end of it._

* * *

><p>"And, this right here is North America, we've got Canada right there." Natalia points to a continent on the far west side of the map. "Right around here, there are supposed to be two groups of islands: <em>Las Antillas Mayores <em>and _Las Antillas Menores. _The first group I mentioned is made up of Jamaica, Haiti, Cuba, Dominican Republic and, where I come from, Puerto Rico." She stops and thinks. "Now I'm not really sure how many islands make up the second group."

Orion blinks. He had never really heard about island in the Caribbean. "You really have no idea how you got here? To Norway?"

"Nope, none what so ever." The fifteen year old falls back into the sofa, located just in the middle of the gigantic library that they stand in.

"I know someone who can be of assistance." The Prince states, and closes the atlas they had been using.

"Really? Who?" Natalia asks and raises her head.

"The trolls."

"The what now?"

Orion's lip twitches as it almost forms into a smile, "Trolls, they're mystical creatures that can manipulate magic. They live not far from here."

"Magic and trolls, I'm certainly not dreaming. Great, when do we go get them?"

Orion looks out the window, the sun sets just between to mountain peeks.

"We'll leave tomorrow. It's getting dark out. Okay?" When he turns, he can't help but chuckle again at the sight before him.

Natalia lies still, her eyes close and her arms wrap around herself. _She fell asleep._

Orion points a finger to the fireplace, bringing the wood ablaze instantaneously. He then takes his coat from the floor and covers the sleeping beauty before him with it. "Goodnight." He whispers.

"Orion, wait." His head snaps back toward her. "Yes?"

"Thank you, for everything. Like, I know we just met and everything, so, seriously, thanks. I don't really think I know many people who would help some stranger."

He smiles. "It's my pleasure." He bows.

"Goodnight." Natalia states with a laugh.

With that, he leaves the room. This trip was supposed to let him meditate. So far, it had given him a girl from a tropical island, a headache, and a hell of a story to tell to his parents.

Orion smiles. Smiling isn't something he's used to, that means doing it brings new feelings. Feelings he enjoys.

He likes smiling.

Orion lies down in his bed, this time he doesn't feel nothing- he feels light, like a feather.

Satisfied, he closes his eyes, this new feeling running through his veins.

_Light. _

_I like it._

* * *

><p>"I'm trying, okay?"<p>

"Trying isn't good enough."

Trying isn't good enough.

Stop trying, start doing.

_I am, can't you see it! I'm doing what you told me to. _

Trying isn't good enough. You're not good enough.

_No! Conceal it, don't feel it. _

You can't do it. You're not apt for the challenge.

_No! Wait! Just give me one more chance; I swear I'll do it. I just need some more practice. _

You just can't. You'll never fit in.

_Conceal it, don't feel it. _

You will never-

_Conceal it,_

-be able to do it.

_Don't feel it._

Never.

"Stop!" Natalia bolts awake with a yells.

Her soccer clothes stick to her with sweat, a thin layer of which rests in the sofa.

_What, where am I? _She looks around, eyes hard with a wild look in them.

Books, a sofa, more books, ice walls, fireplace, more ice-_wait a second._ Her eyes widen, _I wasn't dreaming? All that wasn't a dream? _

Natalia blinks. _Well, fuck me, that's perfect. _

_Breathe, just breathe. _

She takes a deep breath trough her mouth and lets it out through her nose.

"Oh god." She says, and runs her hand trough her hair.

_I need to get out of here, I need to run. _

Nat puts on her soccer shoes and Orion's coat and stands up. She makes her way to hard ice door and pushes it open. In a second, she's out running. Doing what she loves.

Half of the sun shines brightly besides her, signaling the dawn of a new day. The sun cloaks her with a wave of heat. She can't help but smile.

_The sun's awake, so I'm awake. _She used to tell that to her father when he found her up and running at five in the morning.

A dark feeling descends upon her. _What if I don't see him again? No, stop it. Conceal it, don't feel it. _

She takes a shaky breath. _Just run Natalia, just run. _

That's exactly what she does.


	3. Weird

Day 2- Weird

* * *

><p>"I have a question."<p>

"Yes?"

"Okay, so we're in Norway, right? With that being said, we do you speak English so much? I mean, I haven't even hear one Norwegian word from you since we met."

Orion tilts his head to the side and thinks, _why haven't I spoken Norwegian?_

"I don't know," He answers and straightens back up. "I suppose it's because I prefer English."

"Huh," Natalia murmurs and wraps her arms tighter around his waist as Snowflake speeds up. "That's a little weird."

"Why do you utilize the word _weird _to such extent?" He grips the leather rains tighter.

She scoffs, "I don't- I don't use _weird _too much. What are you talking about?"

The Prince chuckles, "I have known you for only a day, one in which you have used that word in almost every way possible."

"No I haven't." She replies instantly, "I have a very big vocabulary for your information."

Now the Prince laughs, "Oh please, give me five synonyms of _weird."_

"Ok, _dale," _Orion narrows his eyes at the Spanish word. "Five? That's easy… ok."

Natalia scratches her head.

"The ignorance that owes out of you is outstanding."

"Shut up, Orion." He laughs.

"Ok, five. Alien, abnormal, unorthodox, uncanny and… eerie. Done!" Natalia high fives herself, "Take that!"

Orion smiles, "Very good, maybe you're not as dumb as my original notion."

All he gets back is a punch in his back and a half hearted, "Oops."

* * *

><p>Queen Elsa of Arendelle sits quietly in the library. A few dozen books and paper lay miscellaneously around in the dark brown floor. The slight rocking of the ember that sits in the fireplace is the only thing quipping the Queen at bay. Why?<p>

Because it reminds her of her son, her _heir._

"Els, Are you in here?" A soft deep voice asks.

With a sigh she answers. "Yes, Henry."

The King then proceeds to open the door, close it, and then sit next to his wife.

"What's wrong?" He asks gently.

"I'm scared." Elsa answers without hesitation. Over the years she'd learn that keeping things to herself was fruitless.

"It's okay." The King whispers, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm so scared." Her voice quivers at the end.

Before her, lies an opened enveloped. The letter it contained is now a crumpled piece of parchment next to Elsa. Apart from the sloppy handwriting, it's the last sentence that makes the mighty Snow Queen tremble.

_This is war._

* * *

><p>"I'm starting to think that you lied." Natalia murmurs and jumps down from Snowflake.<p>

"Why do you say that?" Orion asks, following suit.

"Well, I don't see any trolls. Like, at all." She raises her arms up to emphasize her point.

Orion shakes his head; raising the sleeves of his shirt he replies with, "Wait."

The fifteen-year-old narrows her eyes at him. "Fine, fine if you-"

"Prince Orion! Orion's back!" A female's voice breaks through the clearing.

_Prince Orion? _Natalia asks herself, _I'll make sure to ask him about that later._

"What the?" Nat exclaims as, one by one, an army of rocks starts moving toward them.

"Greetings," Orion salutes. He opens his arms wide as one of the rocks jumps up and turns, midair, into a troll.

Natalia blinks, _This is certainly new. _

"And he brought a girl!" Another voice exclaims.

The girl looks down as little hands touch her everywhere. "Hi."

"We are in need of Pabbie's assistance." The Prince states, glancing at Nat.

She just shrugs and smiles.

"Make way!" A bigger rock now comes toward them.

"Prince Orion, it's very nice to see you." The rock, now turned troll, acknowledges Orion. When he turns to see Natalia, he gasps. "Me dear, where are you from?"

"I'm from Puerto Rico." She eyes the creature curiously.

The elder troll circles her, "Why, you are covered in magic, yet, I can't seem to place which type…"

"That is why we're here." Orion steps in, "I found her yesterday, she doesn't have any idea how she got here or how to get back."

Pabbie nods, "Well, I'm sorry, but I don't know how to help you with this." He examines Natalia once again. "I suggest you get comfortable Miss…"

"Natalia."

"Humph," The troll smiles kindly, "I suggest you get comfortable Natalia, you may be staying here a while."

* * *

><p>"It's ok to be scared." King Henry of the Southern Isles pulls back from the embrace. His chocolate brown orbs land on his wife's icy blue ones.<p>

"Arendelle is supposed to be a peaceful kingdom, yet, under my rule, I've gotten two countries to rage war on us." Elsa looks down.

"This is not you're fault." The King runs a hand though her platinum blonde hair, releasing it from its braid.

The Snow Queen sighs contently, "What are we going to do?"

Henry smiles down at her, "Having twelve other brother taught me one thing," His eyes darken, "to fight back."

* * *

><p>"Bye!" Orion and Natalia exclaim as they wave their hands. The trolls wave back, slowly making their way back to their respective duties.<p>

With a sigh, Nat wraps her arms around Orion's waist and, together, they ride back to the Ice Castle.

"What do we do now?" The young girl asks hesitantly.

"I don't know." Orion replies back honestly.

They ride in silence for a couple of minutes, until Natalia breaks the silence.

"I have another question."

Orion can't help but smile, "Yes?"

"Why did they call you Prince?" Orion's smile fades.

He breathes, "They called me Prince because I am a Prince."

Natalia laughs, "Really? Does your family rule over a country or something."

"Yes, something on those lines." He replies solemnly.

"Are you serious?" Shifting to get a better look at his face, she stops laughing.

He just nods. "Why do you look so down about being royalty?"

Orion's hands tighten around the reins and he stiffens, "I don't like it."

Noticing his abrupt change in demeanor, Natalia tries to do what she does best: making people laugh.

"Well, if it makes you fill any better," She shifts her weight back to normal and wraps her arms tighter around his waist, "I think you're an awesome prince, and that's not weird at all."

A tiny smile forms in his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I'm sorry. I know that this chapter is very slow and ugh but, deal with me. I PROMISE it will have waaayyyy more action and cool stuff soon. <strong>


End file.
